What About Me?
by nyaspurrnya
Summary: Lukas loves his stepbrother, Emil, but Emil is dating Mathias. Will Lukas keep his love a secret forever or confess? the story is a lot better than the summary I promise. Gakuen/high school AU. Lukas and Emil are stepbrothers in this, not blood related. DenIce, one-sided NorIce. Lots of DenIce fluff and some very light angst (mostly because of the whole unrequited love thing)


This is my first fanfiction please don't kill me.

Disclaimer! I don't own Hetalia or the characters!

This story takes place in a high school AU.

Denmark - Mathias - 17 y/o - 11th grade

Norway - Lukas - 17 y/o - 11th grade

Iceland - Emil - 16 y/o - 10th grade

Emil and Lukas are not blood-related in this story. Just to make it less awkward for Lukas, they are stepbrothers.

Lukas and Emil are stepbrothers and their parents are currently traveling all over Europe, to they live alone in a cozy smallish house in Minnesota. Lukas and Mathias are juniors in high school while Emil is a sophomore. They are neighbors and have been friends ever since Emil and Lukas moved into the neighborhood/started in the same school as him. Emil and Mathias have been dating for quite a while but are keeping it a secret from Lukas because they are afraid of how he will react. Lukas has actually been in love with Emil for the past few years but hasn't told him because he is afraid of being rejected. It started out as a crush that he tried to ignore, assuming it would eventually go away, but it slowly evolved into much more and he found himself head over heels in love with Emil (who can blame him, though? Emil is perfect and adorable!). Lukas has been thinking of how/when to confess his love. Poor Lukas doesn't know that his love is already dating his best friend!

Okay, now for the actual story!

/

"Mathias, not right now. Lukas should be home soon," Emil said in a hushed, wavering voice as his boyfriend sucked and bit at his neck (damn Mathias; he knows that's Emil's weak spot!). Mathias didn't stop. He knew Emil didn't mean any excuses he made; the boy always found a rebuttal even if he wanted Mathias to keep going. "Mmh, Mathias…" the smaller teen moaned when Mathias found the spot on his neck that never failed to turn him into a gooey mess. Once his boyfriend was done marking his neck, he was pulled into a deep kiss, and Mathias straddled the younger on the couch.

They were in the middle of removing each other's shirts with their lips still connected when the front door was swung open. "Mathias, you better get the fuck away from him right now if you know what's good for you."

"Lukas!" Emil and Mathias shouted simultaneously when they heard the teen enter the room. Emil threw Mathias off of him with a strength he didn't realize he possessed and redid the buttons on his shirt as quickly as possible (his fingers stumbled a bit, of course, but he tried his best).

"Ow!" Mathias whined when he hit the floor, then laughed light-heartedly in an attempt to ease the tension in the room.

"Care to explain?"

There was a moment of silence before Emil finally decided to answer. "Well, um, MathiasandIaredating," he replied lightning fast as he attempted to hide the hickeys his boyfriend had left all over his neck.

"You're... what..?" Lukas wondered if they could hear his heart shatter.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was scared," the youngest apologized quietly.

"How long?" Lukas asked, hoping and praying that his voice didn't break.

"Almost a year," Emil squeaked, shrinking under his stepbrother's gaze.

Lukas then turned to look at Mathias, who was still on the floor where he'd landed when Emil shoved him off. The spiky haired boy just smiled sheepishly at his "best friend" and said, "It's not my fault Emmy's so easy to fall in love with!" Emil blushed at this, and Lukas had to restrain himself from killing the teen right then and there.

"I'm making dinner," Lukas muttered before leaving the room. Emil eyed Mathias worriedly and bit his lip, a nervous habit of his.

Mathias crawled back onto the couch to embrace his boyfriend. "You okay?"

"Yeah," came Emil's reply, sounding muffled due to the fact that his face was buried in his boyfriend's chest.

Mathias laughed a bit at the boy's adorable actions and said, "So, you wanna make out some more?"

Emil lifted his head from his boyfriend's chest quickly with a tremendous blush on his cheeks. "Would you quiet down? Lukas might hear y-" his scolding was cut off by Mathias reconnecting their lips. Soon, the couple found themselves in the same position they had been in earlier: Mathias straddling Emil as they kissed, shirts unbuttoned halfway, and Lukas walking in on them.

"Ahem."

"Would you learn how to knock?!" Emil shouted as he was startled by Lukas, yet again, and threw Mathias off of him, _yet again_. Lukas decided to ignore his comment.

"We're out of milk. Would you mind going to the store?"

"Sure," Emil mumbled as he redid the last button on his shirt, and got up to put on his boots, coat, and a scarf (to cover up the marks Mathias had left on his neck, but also for warmth).

"Wait for me!" Mathias yelled right before Emil opened the front door. 'It's cold out. You're gonna need someone to keep you warm~!" Mathias pulled on his own boots and coat, then grabbed his boyfriend's hand and lead him out the door. Mathias wasn't joking when he said it was cold outside. They walked as close to each other as possible to huddle for warmth. They occasionally tripped over each other's feet, but neither really minded. "I told you that you'd need a cuddle buddy!" Mathias joked as he wrapped an arm around the boy's waist. Emil smiled a bit but kept his eyes on his feet. "Hey, what's on your mind?" Mathias asked sincerely, noticing that something was troubling the other.

Emil looked up at Mathias with watery eyes. "Do you think Lukas is mad?" the boy asked, his voice wavering. Ever since Lukas had entered his life, he had never kept any secrets from him. So, Emil felt guilty for keeping his relationship with Mathias hidden from his brother for so long.

Mathias pulled him into a warm hug and said, "Of course not, Emil. You're too cute to stay mad at, anyway."

"Okay," Emil sniffled, "Let's keep walking." He hid the blush on his cheeks with his scarf. No matter how many times Mathias gave him compliments or kissed him, he'd never be able to fight off the blush that showed up on his face.

They walked the rest of the way to the market huddling as close as possible with Mathias's arm around the younger's waist.

/

"Lukas, we're back," Emil called when he unlocked the front door and stepped inside, Mathias trailing from behind. They both kicked off their boots and shrugged off their coats (Emil kept the scarf on for obvious reasons), and the shorter of the two entered the kitchen while Mathias hung up their coats. "Here's your milk."

"Thanks. Is your boyfriend staying for dinner?" Lukas asked, his tone colder than usual.

"I'm not sure. Let me go ask." Emil went back to the living room and tried not to notice how angry his brother sounded. "Hey, you staying for dinner?"

"If it's okay with you and Lukas, then yeah I'd love to! Thanks, babe!" Mathias responded and planted a kiss on the boy's cheek. Emil blushed a bit at the gesture and nickname, then went back to the kitchen.

"He said sure."

"Yes, I heard him," Lukas replied, tone still bitter, "Could you set the table, please?"

"Sure."

After Emil finished setting the table, he lay down on the couch with Mathias, who wrapped an arm around the boy. Emil buried his face into his boyfriend's chest and closed his eyes. "I think he's mad," Emil whispered.

"It's okay, Em. You didn't do anything wrong. We'll work this out," Mathias tried to reassure the younger, using the soft voice reserved for situations like this. It always helped calm Emil down, even before they started dating. He used one hand to rub Emil's back and the other to run through his soft, silverish-blond hair. A few minutes later, Emil's breath evened out and he drifted to sleep with Mathias continuing his ministrations.

/

This time, Lukas knocked before entering the room. "Dinner's ready. Unless you're too busy eating each other's faces." That last comment would've sounded like a joke if Lukas's tone hadn't been so hostile.

Mathias held a finger to his lips to shush Lukas and cooed, "Em's asleep. Look how cute he is." Lukas stepped over to the couch to see the unbelievably adorable yet aggravating sight of his little brother cuddling up to Mathias in his sleep. "Em, time to wake up," Mathias whispered gently and rubbed the small teen's back. Emil stirred and rubbed his eyes, slowly waking up.

"Emil, it's dinner time," Lukas said tenderly, any trace of bitterness in his voice nowhere to be found. Finally, the boy sat up, though still half asleep.

Mathias pressed a kiss onto the crown of the boy's head. "Wake up, babe." Emil let out a big yawn and stretched, then stood.

"What's for dinner?" he asked, voice drowsy.

"Fish cakes. Your favorite," Lukas replied with a soft smile.

"Thanks," Emil said with a smile of his own and gave Lukas a hug. Emil is known to be a lot cuddlier when he's tired.

/

After dinner, Emil and Mathias washed the dishes and Lukas made himself some coffee and hot chocolate for the other two. Somehow, the couple managed to make washing dishes disgustingly adorable and romantic. Lukas hated it, but at the same time, he was glad to see Emil so happy. Lukas just wished that maybe he could be the light of Emil's life instead of Mathias. Once the dishes were all clean and put away, the three of them sat on the couch with their drinks to watch some television. Mathias and Emil still found ways to cuddle, even with steaming mugs in hand, much to Lukas's exasperation.

After about an hour of television, Lukas said, "Emil, you should go to sleep now. It's getting late."

Emil pouted a bit but he knew he was too tired to continue watching anyway. "Fine," he said, barely holding back a yawn. The three of them got up, and Emil followed Mathias to the front door. "G'night, Mathias," he said and got up on the tip of his toes to kiss him on the lips. Mathias grinned into the kiss and was about to deepen it when he remembered that Lukas was watching. So instead, he lingered in the kiss a little before pulling away.

"Night, Emmy. I'll see you tomorrow," he said and gave Emil one more kiss on the top of his head before waving goodbye. "See ya, Lukas!" With that, he turned and walked to his house (which is actually only a few houses away since they're neighbors).

"Night, Lu," Emil yawned.

"Good night, lillebror."

/

Emil woke to the sound of his bird squawking. He groaned and sat up, stretching the kinks out of his joints. After showering, brushing his hair and teeth, and getting dressed, he heard Lukas call to him from downstairs, "Emil, breakfast! If you don't hurry we'll be late!"

"One second!" he called back down. He put on his glasses (because he was too exhausted to put on his contacts today) then grabbed his phone and an extra sweater and rushed down the stairs.

"Good morning," Lukas said as he set a plate of eggs and toast with jam in front of Emil.

"Morning," Emil replied before taking a big bite of the toast.

"You're wearing your glasses today," Lukas stated the obvious.

"Mhm," Emil nodded. "Are you going to eat?"

Lukas poured himself a second cup of coffee. "Could you pour me some of that? I'm really tired today." As if to prove his point, Emil let out a yawn. Lukas wordlessly filled another mug and placed it in front of his little brother.

"Are you going to eat?"

"Already ate."

"Did I really take that long to get-" Emil was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Oh, it's Mathias. One sec," he said before answering the call. "Hey, Mathias. Why'd you call?"

Mathias's voice was so loud that Lukas could still hear him, even without speakerphone on. "Hey, babe! Want me to wait for you so we can walk to school together?"

"Sure. I'm eating breakfast, but I should be done soon."

"'Kay, see ya in a bit! Love you!"

Emil smiled fondly. "I love you too, nerd. Bye." Then he hung up and continued to eat.

"So, do I need to give you a talk about safe sex?"

Emil almost choked on his food. He dropped his fork with a clatter and shouted, "No!" eyes wide and cheeks red. "I already know about all that stuff. I'm not a kid."

"You and Mathias haven't had sex yet, right?"

"Well, I have to go! Nice talking to you," Emil blurted out and ran out of the room, grabbing his bag and pulling on his shoes as he bolted through the door.

"Mathias, you little bitch."

/

In case you didn't know, lillebror is Norwegian for little brother.

Ah, thank you for reading! Please let me know if I made any mistakes in grammar. I honestly have no clue where this story is going, so if you have any ideas/suggestions, don't be shy! I don't bite~ If I don't update for a while, feel free to yell at me. I can be forgetful ^^; updates will probably be irregular due to school but hopefully, I will find the time to continue the story. Please leaves reviews/comments if you enjoyed!


End file.
